Unexpected
by tierraangelica
Summary: When a one night stand between two strangers turns into an unexpected pregnancy Tsukushi Makino has to face the man who got her pregnant. But what she doesn't realize is he's a spoiled rich kid. And in an attempt to defy his mother Tsukasa proclaims he will take responsibility for Tsukushi and the baby and she will move into the house. What has Tsukushi gotten herself into?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own HYD or it's characters*

...

Makino Tsukushi lived on a set schedule that revolved around three basic components.

School. Work. Sleep.

It was a energy draining schedule but she always made it through. However, as a result, she did not have many friends or any sort of social life. Which was why, even though she was in her second year of University, she was still a virgin.

The constant exhaustion didn't allow her to think much about it though.

Tsukushi collapsed into a plastic blue restaurant chair to take her lunch break. The scent of coffee grinds and sweet pastries wafted inside the building. Working as barista she had never thought the smell of coffee could get old, but after working here so long it made her sick. Made her crave fresh air.

So she sat under the air conditioning vent to help ease her queasiness.

As she relaxed the door's bell dinged warning there was more customers. Surely her co-worker could handle them. The bell of the counter made a metallic ring alerting Tsukushi that her co-worker had vanished and no one was up front. Tsukushi gave a heavy sigh and dragged herself up even though her feet screamed for her to stay put. Heading behind the counter she put her best smile on.

"How can I help you?" the words left her mouth mechanically before she could even register the three girl's faces.

"Hey Tsukushi," the petite blonde greeted.

"Oh, hi Mika," Tsukushi greeted her fellow student and partial friend. They shared a chemistry class together were they would partner up for projects and labs. Although Mika was much more popular, probably because she was part of the top sorority on campus.

"I didn't know you worked here." Mika's eyes wondered around the interior of the building.

"Yeah, trying to make some extra money ya know?"

"Well at least you're in a coffee shop and not some fast food place."

The two other girl's behind her nodded in agreement. Tsukushi only recognized their faces from campus but not their names.

"True," Tsukushi lied with a smile.

Well it wasn't completely a lie if she only agreed right? No reason to let them know her second part time job was in a fast food burger place.

The girls ordered their drinks, paid, and went to sit down at a table near the windows.

Tsukushi was always amazed how much money a person would spend on a coffee drink. The only reason she ordered from here was because of her employee discount. Even then she only treated herself once or twice a month.

Coffee drinks made she loaded them onto a brown circular tray and delivered the order.

"Enjoy," she spoke as the last drink was set on the table.

Mika offered a smile, "Thanks Tsukushi."

Walking back behind the counter Tsukushi started to clean. The manager here was always ranting about the equipment being dirty. Even if you only spilled a drop of coffee or a dab of foam he demanded you wipe down the whole machine.

As she worked she listened to the girl's conversation. Tsukushi didn't consider it ease dropping if they were the only customers in the whole place.

"Tonight's going to be wild," the namless girl with a pony tail said.

"I can't wait! I hear there will tons of hot boys there," the other namless girl squealed the gossip.

"Why don't we invite Tsukushi?" Mikka suggested.

"Why?" asked Pony Tail with a hint of disdain.

"I hear she doesn't hang out with anyone," Miss Gossip informed.

Tsukushi frowned at that. Weren't rumors supposed to stop when you graduated high school?

"We're supposed to bring someone outside the sorority anyways. Come on, having someone plain will make us look better," Mika insisted.

_Plain._

The word made Tsukushi cringe.

"I guess..." Pony Tail accepted still none to happy about the decision.

"She probably won't say yes anyways," Miss Gossip piped in and sipped her drink.

Mika turned around in her seat and called for Tsukushi.

A strong person would have walked over and told Mika, Pony Tail, and Miss Gossip to go to hell.

A smart person would have walked over and declined the offer.

Tsukushi walked over with a smile on her face and accepted the offer.

The girls gave her directions and a time written on a white napkin before they said their halfhearted goodbyes and left.

She had the Saturday night off from the burger place and didn't have anything else to do anyways.

So what if the invite had unkind intentions behind it. Tsukushi wanted to be like a regular student who went to parties carefree.

Any regrets from tonight she could fret over tomorrow morning.

...

Tsukushi had done what she could to look anything but _plain_.

The only dress that could fit this occasion was stashed in the back of her small closet.

It was a high neck sleeveless dress that was a solid but bright turquoise blue and it ended mid-thigh. Tsukushi had added the fake diamond studded belt around her middle for good measure. For her make up she had to go with a more natural look for the dress. There wasn't much she could do with her short brown hair so she just left it down.

The taxi slowed to a halt and she checked her makeup and hair one last time before paying and getting out. The house she was in front of was literally a mansion. Inside an array of colorful lights flashed to the beat of loud music pounding into an otherwise quiet night. People littered the outside grounds and inside as well guzzling beer and other alcoholic beverages. Every now and then there was a sharp out burst of joy from a drunken stranger. She checked her phone to make sure this was the right address.

"Tsukushi!"

She turned and spotted the trio by the wide open front gates. Her white heels clacked as each step slapped against the concrete sidewalk until she was in front of the group.

"Wow! You look incredible!" Mika complimented.

Pony Tail and Miss Gossip smiled and gave their own compliments. But their eyes showed a different emotion.

"Well let's go inside then," Mika grabbed Tsukushi's hand and pulled her forward, through the high gates.

Once inside her senses were attacked with the overwhelming noise and smells. For such a big house it was jam packed with people. Tsukushi tried to keep her eyes on Mika as they walked through the crowd. Trying not to touch anyone. Trying not to _be_ touched.

They finally stopped in what Tsukushi identified as a kitchen.

Mika let go of her hand only to return a short second later with two clear plastic cups in her hand.

"Have a drink!" she yelled.

"No thanks!" Tsukushi yelled back. "I don't drink!"

Pony Tail and Miss Gossip rolled their eyes and scoffed.

"Come on! One beer! It's just to loosen up!"

Tsukushi glanced at the offered cup.

To give into peer pressure or not to give into peer pressure? That was the real question here.

She took the cup and copied what she had seen outside. She knocked back the cup in one go.

...

His house was full of strangers. Making loud noise and acting wild.

Still he had thrown the party to accommodate his friends and get away from his own problems.

A buddy of his handed him a cup of beer and he quickly let the drink flow down his throat. Wanting something stronger he grabbed the bottle of vodka off the kitchen counter and took a swig not caring what would happen tonight.

All he wanted was a moment of problem free thoughts and maybe too get laid.

Girls gathered around him like gold diggers to a rich man.

An appropriate analogy in his already drunk mind considering he was filthy rich.

He pushed himself up from the couch and away from the gaggle of slutty females.

Screw it, he would just go drink in his room and black out.

As he entered his room there was someone already there with their own bottle of liquor in hand.

Her dress was a bright shade of blue and was not half bad looking. She wasn't gorgeous but didn't give off a tramp vibe.

"I am not plain," she slurred sadly.

Was she going to cry? He hated people who couldn't hold their liquor.

"Yeah, whatever. Get out." He pointed to the closed bedroom door.

She got up off the bed with a pout.

"Do you think I'm...plain?" she asked him now standing toe to toe.

"No..." he answered honestly looking down into her round brown eyes.

The girl threw her arms around him and dragged his tall figure down into a kiss. Following her lead he embraced the stranger and kissed her back.

He was going to get lucky after all.

...

Body sore, head pounding, Tsukushi was starting to wake up.

She felt around with eyes still closed and her fingers touched soft covers. Feeling cold she pulled them up to her chest.

When had she fallen asleep? In fact, she hadn't remembered coming home...

Stiff muscles urged her to move so she stretched out her legs and arms. When they came in contact with a hard object next to her in bed she finally opened her eyes, curious what was there.

Coming into clear vision she swore it was a naked man. She blinked and rubbed her eyes almost positive she was seeing things. Taking a second look he was still there!

Tsukushi bolted upright, letting the blanket fall from her chest. Only to realize she was naked and gripped the material back to her chest.

_Oh no. Ohno. ohnonono_, she chanted in her head.

"This isn't happening," she muttered out loud.

She looked around the vast and expensive looking room and spotted her clothes thrown across the floor accompanied by the mystery man's belongings as well.

She carefully slid off the bed and started to get dress only to realize the soreness she had below and the trace of dried blood.

"Oh my god," she gasped and dressed even faster as the memories of last night came to mind.

It wasn't like she was forced. She had clear memories of being totally wasted and being just as much a participate as mystery man was. But to loose her v-card like this?

Definitely regretful.

As the guy started to move Tsukushi was already dressed with purse and heels in hand.

She bolted out of the room and out of the house barefoot.

...

AN: New me what you think so far please :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Tsukasa woke up with a bad hangover and a bad attitude. He didn't remember much from last night.

Except the house full of people, a bottle of vodka, and...

A girl in a blue dress? But that was a bit of a blur too.

Glancing around the room, if she had been here she was gone now.

He got up from the bed and dragged himself into the bathroom.

When he returned he slid on a pair of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt. On the way out of the room there was a shine of plastic on the ground. Tsukasa bent down to snatch it up. It was an ID card. He made his way down the steps reaching his destination in the living room. The girl looked familiar...

He sat down in a chair and ordered one of the employees to bring him some water, pain killers, and breakfast. Taking a final look at the picture it struck him then that this belonged to the girl from last night!

_Makino Tsukushi._

"Tsukasa!" a black haired fellow yelled happily while coming into the room.

Tsukasa flinched. "I'll break your neck if you yell again."

"Whoa," said another friend right behind the first. "You would think a guy who got laid would be in a better mood."

There was a glare shot Akira's way. The long red head glanced over his shoulder. Rui came into the room scratching his shaggy dirty blonde head, looking bored.

These three were Tsukasa's closest and only proclaimed friends.

"What's that?" Soujiro grabbed the ID card out of Tsukasa's hand and sat down.

Akira followed suit and settled down next to Soujiro.

"Yikes. Is this the girl you slept with?" Akira asked. "I mean she's not ugly but there were plenty of other girls to choose from."

"I was drunk," Tsukasa defended himself and bent forward to steal the card back. He slipped it in his pocket so they would hopefully drop the subject.

It would end up in the garbage later.

...

More than two weeks had gone by since that party. Tsukushi had pretty much put the whole incident behind her.

She couldn't live in the past and Pitt herself. Things happened now it was over.

Today Tsukushi had woken up only to have to sprint to the toilet. The fourth time this week.

How she wished it would end. There was nothing in her stomach to throw up which resulted in dry heaving.

There was a jingle of keys and the apartment door was opened by her roomate.

"Tsukushi?" A high pitched voice called out.

Tsukushi couldn't find her voice to answer her best friend.

Yuki was soon in the bathroom door taking in the scene. Tsukushi crumbled over the toilet gasping for breath.

"Oh my god Tsukushi!" Yuki bent down and pulled the hair away from Tsukushi's face. "You told me...you told me you were only sick once. How long has this been happening?"

Tsukushi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Four...days...," she huffed.

"Your seeing a doctor. Today," Yuki said firmly.

A surprise to hear her to do so. Yuki's personality leaned more towards soft, gentle, and obedient.

Tsukushi couldn't argue even if she wanted to. Yuki left only to return with small trash bin.

"Hold this."

Tsukushi gripped it as Yuki helped her to stand. It was a struggle to exit the apartment and get into the vehicle. When they were finally at the clinic she was ushered to a room with a small bed to laydown in. After describing her symptoms and answering questions from the nurse and doctor they conducted some test. Exhausted from everything Tsukushi had fallen asleep for some time.

Someone shook her shoulder gently. Tsukushi woke from her slumber and saw Yuki by her side and the doctor standing at the end of the bed.

This was it. The doctor would tell her she was sick but it was nothing serious, all she needed to do was take whatever sort of medicine to be cured. Tskushi displayed a small smile at the doctor.

"You're pregnant."

The answer echoed in the room. Yuki gasped. Tsukushi's smile fell and it seemed like her heart stopped.

"What?" she whispered. "That can't...no." Tsukushi became defensive. The doctor was lying. "No!"

If she didn't believe his words they couldn't be true.

"Your about two weeks along," the doctor continued.

"Oh Tsukushi," her friend gripped her hand and started to say reassuring words.

"It'll be ok."

"I'm here."

"You can do this."

Do what? Raise a child? She was still in college. She had plans for the future. Plans that a child could not fit into.

Back home in her own bed Tsukushi contemplated all this and more. What to tell her parents. What would she do about school.

The lack of energy and buzzing mind served as an unusual lullaby that put Tsukushi asleep.

...

Tsukushi new something was wrong. Knew that she was in a dream because everything was fuzzy, her body felt weightless. Every step she took was cautious and unsteady.

She was in her dark apartment feeling a force pulling her into the kitchen. The small window above the kitchen sink was open letting in the bright light from outside. Her eyes followed the direction of the light to a crib in the middle of the kitchen.

Had that been there when she had come in?

"Hello?" she called into the apartment.

There was no answer. Tsukushi kept walking towards the white crib.

But when she peered inside it was empty. The breath she had been holding slipped through her lips. Such relief but she cried because now she felt a heart breaking pain coming from deep in her soul.

A babies cry filled the room.

Tsukushi picked her head up and glanced to her right where another white crib, identical to the left one, had appeared. Peering into the right crib there was a baby.

The baby saw Tsukushi and smiled, making these squeals of happiness. It reached it's arms out for her but Tsukushi stepped away from the crib.

Then the baby started to cry and scream. An ear bleeding sound that made Tsukushi cringe and cover her ears.

"I don't understand!" she screamed into the room. "Please stop!"

Tsukushi's eyes opened and she was in bed. For the fifth time she dashed to the bathroom from morning sickness. When it was over she left her room for the kitchen. Yuki was there making breakfast.

No cribs. No more crying.

"Morning," Tsukushi greeted.

Yuki smiled over her shoulder. "Good morning."

Tsukushi sat down and there was a plate of food placed in front of her. Yuki took a seat next to her.

It felt normal.

"What are you going to do?"

Mid bite Tsukushi froze and put down her eating utensil. There was no reason not to tell Yuki the truth now.

"I'm...not sure..."

"It...comes down to two choices. Either you keep the baby or," Yuki made eye contact, "you don't. There's abortion but also adoption to think about."

There was sudden clarity about Tsukushi's dream. A crib with a baby.

And a crib without one.

Tsukushi didn't respond.

"Do you know who the father is?" Yuki pushed.

"Sort of. I know what he looks like," Tsukushi answered.

Yuki nodded obviously not happy with the answer. "you need to figure out who he is and where he lives. He needs to take responsibility."

Tsukushi abruptly stood up and paced. "What if he's a terrible person? Or some criminal? I mean I'm too young to marry Yuki."

"He has the right to know. The rest you can figure out later."

She was right of course.

Tsukushi nodded. "Alright. I'll ask a classmate of mine who might know who he is."

Yuki got up and enveloped Tsukushi in a hug.

"You're not alone," she whispered.

Tsukushi's eyes watered and she started to cry into her best friends shoulder.

The first ray of happiness she had felt in days was knowing Yuki was here for her.

...

AN: Update. I was happy to see a positive reaction to the first chapter :D

If you want more HYD fics check out my other stories!

Reviews appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

Tsukushi crossed campus with books in hand to her chemistry class. The only place she knew for certain Mika would be. Setting down her books and taking her seat Tsukushi debated when to ask. Near the end of class would be best she finally decided.

The late bell rang overhead. The chair beside Tsukushi moved making her jump.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Mika stood there holding the chair out. All Tsukushi could do was shake her head to say no.

Not wanting to be rude she didn't ask why Mika was sitting here. The blonde had other friends she sat with in this class so this was an odd occurrence. The only reason they talked and knew one another was from being assigned partners.

Tsukushi froze. Did she know something?

_No, that's impossible_, Tsukushi reassured herself.

Tsukushi hadn't told anyone and by no means was her stomache even slightly bigger. The only thing Mika could possibly know was Tsukushi had a one night stand with a stranger.

Even with the knowledge Tsukuhsi had a hard time paying attention to the teacher. When the lesson was over everybody started gathering their belongings with just a few minutes left before class ended.

Mika was the first one to speak. "So I haven't really talked with you since the party."

"Yeah," Tsukushi nodded meekly attempting a smile.

Both girls fell into an awkward silence. She opened her mouth to talk but Mika beat her to it.

"Did you have fun that night?"

The question was innocent enough but there was something underneath it, another question that went unvoiced. It became even more suspicious when Mika kept her mint green eyes plastered to the desk.

_Oh yeah, loads of fun. I lost my virginity to stranger and got knocked up. If that's not the definition of a good party I don't know what it is._

Instead of the sarcastic remark she had made mentally, she said, "It was ok."

"I um," Mika snuck a side glance at her, "I saw you and Tsukasa flirting."

_Tsukasa._ Was that the name of the guy she had slept with? She didn't remember flirting with him. She remembered seeing him walk into the bedroom she had chosen to be alone in...

"Oh yeah? Was he the one with curly brown hair? It's been awhile since the party."

Mika whipped her head toward her with wide eyes. "You mean you don't know who that was?"

Tsukushi gulped but felt it necessary to get defensive. "Should I?"

"He's _Domyouji Tsukasa_, the heir to the _Doumoji_ family empire. Probably the richest family in Japan."

...

Tsukushi stared down at the piece of paper with an address etched in black ink and back at the house. Repeating the motion a few more times in disbelief. Here she was on the job doing a regular delivery when she found herself standing in front of the Doumoji mansion.

Why did they order such junk food if they were so rich? Didn't they have an entire cooking staff to make them any meal they wished for?

The house seemed overwhelmingly larger and more extravagant in the daytime. She compared it to the style of a government building. With clean white colored paint and a green manicured lawn.

She pressed the red buzzer and looked into one of the many cameras installed around the black iron gates. The gates opened slowly motioning for Tsukushi to walk through. Doing so she noticed all the suited security guards walking the grounds. They eyed her through their dark black sunglasses as she walked up the steps to thrfront door where she once again rang the door bell.

A maid opened the door and ushered her inside without a word. Another maid took the packaged food, presenting her with the money and opened the door for her to leave. It was such a quick transaction Tsukushi was actually walking back toward the door without knowing.

A loud sound erupted from a nearby door way that made all of them freeze.

Tsukushi watched as a black haired boy a little older then her came jogged out of the room with a huge grin flashing his white sparkling teeth.

Their eyes met and his eyes lingered on her. He made his way over with a sort of swagger and womanizing charm. The bristles on the back of her neck stood up a he came closer.

"You were at the part a couple weeks ago right?" His tone was soft and light but with a deep male voice.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who wants to know?"

He chuckled at that and put an arm around her shoulders to lead her into the room he had just evacuated. The maids opened their mouths to say something but he put up a hand to silence them.

"It's alright ladies, she's a guest now."

They entered what she supposed was a living room, it was larger than her apartment though. He dropped his arm from her shoulders without a word. Tsukushi was glad he didn't motion for her to sit. Everything looked so expensive she was afraid to touch anything in the house. She felt so out of place in her red and white work uniform.

There were three other boys in the room. A red head with light skin, a dirty blonde bored fellow, and of course the man she who had gotten her in this situation in the first place. When Mika had told her who he was exactly Tsukushi had been in shock and denial all over again.

There eyes now locked on one another and Tsukushi saw he had no idea who she was but his friends seemed to.

"Look who it is Tsukasa," the charming fellow who had led her in spoke.

The red head boy chuckled lightly.

Tsukasa's lips formed into a hard thin line. Obviously annoyed by the fact he didn't understand.

Tsukushi took in his appearance then. She knew what he would look like from the pictures she found online after searching his name. Tanned skin, dark brown curly hair, chocolate colored eyes, connected to a toned fit body.

"Can't remember huh?" the red head commented.

"Shut the hell up!" Tsukasa snapped.

He had a temper she noted.

"This is the girl you met at the party," the charmer explained.

Tsukasa's face turned back to her and his widened a small bit at the realization.

"I told you I was drunk," he then commented through his teeth giving Tsukushi a cold stare. "Otherwise I wouldn't have slept with some penniless peasant looking chick."

Tsukushi felt her face heat up as her mouth gaped at how rude a statement had left _his_ mouth.

They watched for her reaction. Expecting her to what? Cry?

Her feet moved before she could even process the decision her brain had demanded. Waltzing right up to that smug son of a gun and punching him across the face.

She shook her hand out as it started to throb.

"You bitch!" Tsukasa yelled and sprung to his feet at the same time the charmer and the red head held him back.

She had never been so angry in her life. This. _This_ was the man who might father her child?

"I can't believe you can say such a thing to a person you barely know!" Tsukushi scorned. "How could I have lost my virginity to such a vile brute! Why did I of all people have to get pregnant from a spoiled rich bratt like you!?"

The words left her mouth and everyone in the room stopped moving to stare at her.

"What is going on here?" The voice was sharp and feminine.

The room turned to look at a older woman dressed in a cream colored business suit and heels. Her dark brown hair was up exposing her strong and beautiful face. Her mouth was set in a thin line of annoyance while her chocolate brown eyes were emotionless and calculating every person in the room. When her eyes landed on Tsukushi they narrowed.

There was a sudden connection about who this women was with all these similar characteristics.

Tsukasa's mother.

...

AN: Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
